Finding Home
by Gleek Actually
Summary: *Sequel To Never Saw It Coming* Now that Alice has left the hotel, Dracula finds himself sinking into depression. Meanwhile, Mavis and Jonathon face their own problems in Hawaii. But when Alice receives astonishing news, and must return to the hotel, will Dracula and his friends welcome her back? And will she be able to tell him the news that will change their lives?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hotel Transylvania.**

**A/N~**

**Okay, so this is the sequel to 'Never Saw It Coming.' As you know, it is called Finding Home. And, if you red Never Saw It Coming, you know that Mavis and Jonathon got married, Alice and Dracula had sex, and Alice left the hotel because she thought she would never be as good as Martha. So, here is the prologue.**

Dracula woke up with his cheek pressed firmly to the pillow, and a strange space beside him where he had last felt Alice's warmth. He slowly opened his eyes, and noticed that Alice wasn't there. He felt a slight worry creep into him, but brushed it off.

He sat up in bed and looked around the room. She wasn't there either. He then saw that one of the dresser drawers was slightly open. He pulled himself out of bed and trudged over to the black Victorian style dresser, his curiosity piqued.

He reached his hand out and cautiously pulled open the drawer. Empty. His eyes darted around him, and the room was bare of Alice's stuff. Hastily, he opened up all o the other drawers, finding them all empty.

Then, his eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper on the dresser. He stood up straight and gently grasped the neat-looking slip of paper. His eyes scanned over the hastily scrawled note, and as he reached Alice's pretty signature at the bottom, tears welled in his eyes.

Speechless, he let the note flutter to the floor, and he stood there for about ten minutes, feeling like there was a hole inside of him. Slowly, he gathered up his clothes off the floor, dressed into them, and combed his hair flat.

He pushed open the door and saw that there was a cleaning witch waiting there semi-patiently. He walked, jacket folded over his arm, past her. He felt numb, deaf, and blind to all his senses. Silent tears stroked his face, and he didn't bother wiping them away.

He slowly walked down to his room and settled himself in his coffin-bed. He slept.

Somewhere in a house in the middle of a forest, she was waking up.


	2. Chapter 1 Waking Up

**Here is the first actual chapter and thank you for your reviews. :)**

**A/N~ GOSH! Once more, I basically abandoned this account for I don't know how long...Yeah, I once again have a different account, and was looking at old stories. I read the prequel to this and what I had for this one...the ending of the other one is so sad! :( I couldn't bare not finishing this. *sigh* Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Alice sat up sleepily, the thin blankets around her falling down onto her lap. She closed her eyes, and ran her hands through her messy black hair. She briskly wiped her hands over her eyes, and dropped them away from her face. Alice turned and looked out the window behind her bed. Her view was directly into the nighttime forest. She shoved open the curtains and gazed through the glass.

Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears she had cried through her dreams. She sat and stared, and jumped when the bedroom door creaked open. Her sister, Megan, walked in carrying a tray with blood-orange juice and eggs. Alice turned back around, her back against the headboard of the bed.

Megan gave her a small smile, and neatly placed the tray on Alice's lap, and sat next to her. "So," Megan said softly, "It's been so long since I saw you. And that was when..."

"You left?" Alice finished flatly, using the fork to shovel a mouthful of eggs into her mouth. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Alice ate and sipped at her juice.

"You know," Megan murmured, "I left because I...had to. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Well," Alice snapped, "You could've brought me with you, instead of just leaving me there alone with him."

Again, they were silent. "You know, I just want to put all of this in the past and move on. I'm sorry. Can we please be sisters now, and...be friends?"

"Okay," Alice whispered. They sat in silence as she finished up her breakfast, then Megan left the room with the dishes. Alice dropped her head into her arms, but all her tears were gone. She had cried them all; that was how it seemed. Her throat felt sore and and her head was hurting. She didn't think that things could become much worse.

She heaved a sigh, and finally decided to get up. She climbed out of the bed, and stretched out in the pool of moonlight that filled her room. She walked over to the dresser at the other end of the room, and pulled out some clean clothes.

She picked out a simple long-sleeved red shirt and some black skinny jeans. Before she got dressed, she moved the curtains back to cover the window. She quickly dressed into the clothes, then flung away the billowy fabric of the curtains. She grabbed her brush and brushed through her tangled black hair.

Alice took in a deep breath and gazed out the window. She looked out at the stars up in the sky, and wondered what Dracula was doing. She wondered if had woken yet, and if he was thinking of her. She wondered how he was handling her departure, and wondered if she should never have left. But she told herself that it had to be done.

She closed her eyes, but all she could see in her mind was his face, and it hurt to much. So, opening her eyes once more, she pushed it all to the farthest corners of her mind. She turned around and walked out of her new bedroom, walking down the long hallway and turning into the main room. There, her sister Megan was lounging casually on the couch, a mug in her hands, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Alice walked silently over and sat beside her on the couch. Megan glanced over, but didn't say anything. Finally, after a couple minutes of silence, Megan asked her gently, "What happened? Why did you come looking for me?"

Alice gulped, and bit her lip. She knew she had to answer her sister eventually, she couldn't just keep avoiding the question forever. Alice took a deep breath, and began with, "Well, you see, I fell in love."

Megan turned off the T.V., and turned to face Alice with interest. "Then, I...zinged. And he was amazing...absolutely perfect. His daughter was sweet too, and I was her maid of honor...And the wedding was amazing too. Dracula...that was his name...he had a wife, and, of course, they had zinged. And everyone knows that once you zing, you can never ever love again...not truly. I...It was too much. The night after the wedding, I left...I left a note for him, and...I..." She broke off, her voice cracking, and tears slipping from her eyes.

Before she knew it, she was crying again, her head in her hands. And Megan scooted closer to her, moving Alice's head on to her shoulder. She ran her hand over her hair, smoothing it down. Alice closed her eyes and kept weeping. "Shh..." Megan whispered, continuing to comfort her, "I think you need some rest. I'll make you some tea. There, there, I'll bring a pillow and blanket, you can lay down and watch something."

Alice nodded numbly, wiping away her tears, and watching her sister rush into the room and bring out a pillow and a blanket. She settled her head down on the pillow and let Megan bring the blanket over her. She looked at the television screen, not really paying attention to the show.

_Why did I leave?_ she thought, _I should have stayed...why didn't I stay? Drac... _Then she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Alice opened her eyes again, she realized it had only been a couple of minutes. Megan was just walking over with a steaming cup of tea. Alice sat up and took it from her, blowing air over the top to try ad cool it down. Soon, Megan sat down beside her. "So, you left just because of that? Did you love him?"

Alice flinched. "Of course I loved him. I still love him...more than anything. I don't know...but I can't go back now."

Megan's eyes glinted with sympathy. "Do you want to go back?"

Alice shrugged, and heaved a breath before answering, "Of course I want to go back. But, like I said, I can't. He probably hates me now. It would only hurt him more."

Megan sighed, and said to her, "I will only tell you to do what you believe is right. However, if you still love him, there is one thing to do; go to him. Now, get some rest, drink your tea, and try not to think about it." She patted Alice on the back and left the room.

So Alice sat sipping her tea, pondering what she had said..._"However, if you still love him, there is one thing to do; go to him." _She knew she loved Dracula, but how could she go back, after leaving and writing that note? He would surely hate her...She sat there until she finished the tea, then sat in silence, wanting to sleep but unable to.


	3. Chapter 2 It's Positive

**Hey guys! Here is chapter two! :)**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The time ran by in a blur, and everything was extremely quiet and boring. When she went to sleep, she was still wondering about her sister's words, fighting the urge to go running back to Hotel Transylvania. But she kept telling herself that this was for the best.

The next night she woke up, got dressed quickly, and went outside for a walk. She knew that it was risky; these woods were old and held many things she didn't even know the identity of. She zipped on a hoodie and pulled the soft hood over her head. She stepped out the front door and wandered into the moonlit forest.

Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, and she mentally marked her track as she walked along the grass. She didn't want to lose her way there and not be able to find the way back to her sister's house. She placed her hands on trees as she passed, and listened to the sounds of the forest around her.

The leaves and twigs crunched underfoot, and she kept on walking. She wondered how the honeymoon was going for Mavis and Johnny, and sighed. She would probably never see them again, her friends. She would never see Dracula again, all because of her foolishness. Maybe her sister was right. She kicked a stray rock, and decided to head back.

When she finally reached the house, she remembered something. She gulped, and walked straight to the bathroom. She looked in the cabinet, and found a small box. It had a note taped to it, saying:

Alice, just in case, I bought this for you

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Alice opened up the box and removed the pregnancy test. She stood in the bathroom, trying to calm her pulse, and used it. Finally, after she took the test and waited the right amount of time, she sat down on the closed toilet.

Alice closed her eyes, gulped, and hoped that it would not say positive. She finally worked up the nerve and opened the eyes.

She hurriedly threw it across the room and clamped both hands over her mouth. Screwing her eyes shut tightly, several shaky sobs managed to escape her body. Everything felt as like somebody was shaking it, and her world seemed upside down.

In her confused mess, she stood up and kicked the wall as hard as she could, which only resulted in a splintered foot. The tears rushed down her face and she covered her face with her hands. All she could think was if only she never left.

* * *

Dracula was standing in the very room where he had last seen Alice. He looked around the room, hoping desperately, as pitiful as it was, that she had left something, if only just a mirror or piece of clothing. He searched the room with his eyes, and bit his lip. It had been about a week now, and he felt horrible still.

He walked all throughout the room, then finally into the bathroom. There, he found something surprisingly quick. It was the perfume bottle that he had the staff place for her. The front of it read, "_Fragrance Of Night, For Vampiress."_ He picked the glass bottle up gently in his hands; it was only used up a little bit. Clenching it tightly, he turned and left the bathroom. As he walked once more through the bedroom, he wondered to himself what he was doing. He inwardly scolded himself for being foolish. But he couldn't help it.

Sighing, he sat down on the bed, still holding the perfume bottle, and thought about the note. He still couldn't believe that she had left; it apparently was because he had already zinged. He partly hated himself for falling in love again, and told himself that somehow, he should have known. He couldn't help feel betrayed. He had thought their love was too strong to be broken by such things, that it would last. He remembered what she had wrote about his friends. He still had a hard time with that too.

Finally, after a long five minutes of sitting there, he stood up, and left the room. "Lock this door," he said to one of the witches outside in the hall, "I don't want any more guests signing into this one." He could atleast have some hope.

* * *

It had been a few days since Alice found out about her pregnancy, a week in total since she had left. Now, as she sat on the front step, staring into darkness as the night carried on, she had many thoughts running through her head. Although Megan was family, and the only she had left, she couldn't imagine raising a child here. Besides, the space was small, and there wasn't much for a child to do.

She also couldn't help telling herself that Dracula deserved to know he had a child. She ached badly for any reason to go back. She just didn't know what to expect upon arrival. She also didn't have any other way of contacting Mavis and Johnathon than through him.

She gulped, and rested her head on the palm of her hands restlessly. Her whole body seemed to hurt, but most of all, her heart. She felt a strange pain there that she had hardly felt before. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. Everything hurt too much.

She wondered if Drac would forgive her for leaving; for having her doubts. She also remembered the reason why she left, and pondered if it was a good one. Sighing, she opened her eyes and stood up, brushing off her pants. The darkness seemed to close in on her now, as if it wanted to swallow her whole. A sudden, strange fear crept in, and she rushed back inside, closing the door firmly behind her.

No matter how much she doubted he would forgive her, she did know one thing; Dracula was going to have a baby. She thought that he deserved to and have the chance to meet the baby just as much as she did, even if she was unsure on their relationship. She subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach, and wondered about this new life inside of her. She realized that she still needed to tell her sister, although she figured Megan would probably guess.

She heard Megan's footsteps, and her sister entered the room, looking drowsy and holding a steaming mug. She watched as Megan set down the cup and looked at her expectantly. She apparently did know something. "News?" she asked casually, but Alice could tell that she already had an idea.

"I'm pregnant," she murmured. She heaved a breath, and looked away, "It's Dracs."

Her sister sighed and shook her head. "I found the pregnancy test in the trashcan," she said plainly, "I called up the hotel. There's a car on it's way to pick you up."

"What?!" Alice exclaimed, swinging her head up to look at her in shock. "You what?!"

Megan kept a straight face, "It's time to grow up, Alice. You have to face your fears, even if the outcome is not what you expected or hoped for. Now, go on and get your stuff ready. I reckon you'll be leaving soon."


	4. Chapter 3 Coming Home

**Here's chapter three! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dracula was just checking in at the front desk when he heard the news. He just finished up with it when one of the phones rang. A zombie picked it up, and he heard the voice loud and clear on the other line. "Hello," the female voice greeted, "I'd like to arrange for a pickup." He listened to the details of locations and such, until the zombie asked for the name of who was being picked up. ""Oh," she said, "It's my sister; Alice Drake. No check-ins just yet. Just pick her up today. Thank you."

Drac stood there in shock. "A-Alice..?" He whispered to himself. Alice was coming back. He didn't know what to feel. Happy? Overjoyed? Relieved? Anxious? Worried? Tense? Angry? Shocked? He couldn't help to feel a little of all of those; mostly though he did feel excited. He bit his lip, and turned to face the door. He wanted to get it all over with, and see her again. He had some questions.

"Go send a car out now," he told the zombies, not wanting to wait, "And hurry up with it. I think we'll be opening up that room again..." Now, all he could do was wait. He wandered over to a dining area and ordered breakfast. His stomach was empty, and his nerves felt as if they were one fire. He hurriedly scarfed down all the food he was handed, then left the room.

He paced through the main room, greeting new guests now and then, and finally decided to sit down. Pacing around making his legs sore wouldn't bring Alice to him faster. He found a comfortable chair, and settled down in it.

Before he knew it, he found himself growing sleepy, and his eyelids were drooping. It was all he could do to keep himself upright before falling asleep.

* * *

Alice walked back into her "bedroom." From now on, it would just be another temporary place to sleep. Sighing, she began to pull the stuff all out from the dresser drawers, and off the tops of end tables. Things felt still, and silent. It was as if this was a truly serious situation, and the atmosphere was playing the part.

After gathering up all of her belongings, she searched the house for her suitcase. Finally, she found it set by the front door with a small note attached. She pulled it off, and it said:

Hey sis. I'm sorry I couldn't personally see you off. Something urgent called me to take leave of the house for a little while. Anyway, I love you my little sister. Good luck, and give me a call sometime soon. Don't be a stranger. You know where I am now.  
Megan

Alice took a deep breath, and stuffed the note into the pocket of her jeans. She grabbed the suitcase and dragged it to her room. After stuffing everything in there, she looked around again to make sure she hadn't left anything. She walked over to the mirror, and looked at herself. She was wearing light grey skinny jeans and a knitted blue sweater. Grabbing her brush, she ran it through her silky black hair, making it look neat.

After that, she decided to pull her waver out of her bag, and let it heat up. She immediately set to work on her hair. After she was done, her hair looked and felt light and wavy. She put the waver back, and applied a light coat of pinkish-red lipstick, and silver eye-shadow. She sighed again, and repacked all of the makeup.

Now, nothing to do but wait. She grabbed her suitcase by the handle, which extended to allow it to roll on the floor behind her. She dragged it along, bringing it to the front door, and walked outside. This was the last she would see of this place in a while, she thought. She closed the front door and sat with her suitcase on the front step. This is not where she had imagined herself being.

The minutes ticked by slowly, and she pulled out a pair of soft grey gloves as it started to grow colder. She zipped the suitcase back up again after putting them on, and sighed, once more just waiting.

Finally, she spotted a dim pair of headlights in the distance. They began to steadily come closer, growing brighter looking as the vehicle approached. She stood up and dusted off her clothes. Now, the small black car was coming to a halt right in front of her. She allowed a zombie to take her bag, and climbed into the car.

Everything inside it was soft, red, and comfortable. She settled her back up against the back of the seat, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of driving, she realized that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She felt too tense; this was too important to her. She opened her eyes and stared out the window at the night sky.

The stars twinkled up above, glittering like diamonds in the beautifully colored sky, seemingly free of clouds and other blemishes. After what seemed like five minutes but was probably an hour, they were riding along the road that led straight to Hotel Transylvania. She felt her stomach tighten with uncertainty, as she did not know what to expect there.

Her nervousness grew as they came to a halt in front of the doors, and she took her bag from the zombie. She began to slowly walk towards the doors, pulling along her black suitcase behind her. As she walked through the doors, the first thing she noticed was him.

He was slumped over, asleep, in one of the large armchairs located near the front doors. Sighing, she walked over to him quietly, and knelt down beside him. "Drac," she murmured, gently shaking his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked straight into hers. "Alice," he whispered. Suddenly, he flung his arms around her back and pulled her close to him. "Alice I've missed you so much." She closed her eyes and hugged him back, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She relished in his closeness, and wanted to stay like that way forever.

"Drac," she choked out, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I-...I was so foolish. Drac, I love you. I love you so much; more than anything. Please...please Drac, please forgive me."

He pulled away and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Come with me," he whispered, taking her hand. They walked, hand in hand up to her old room, and he pulled the key to it out of his pocket, then gave it to her.

A small smile lit her face, and she silently unlocked the door. She put the key in her pocket, and they both walked in, closing it behind them. She rested her suitcase against the dresser; everything was just the way she left it.

She turned to face him, and he pulled something out of his other pocket. It was the bottle of perfume she had left there. She walked closer to him and gently wrapped her fingers around the glass bottle. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, bringing his hand up to brush her cheek softly.

They pulled apart, and she walked over to the dresser to set the perfume down on it. Drac followed her, and stood behind her as she spritzed it on her neck and chest. He smiled at her through the mirror, and said, "Let's go to the roof."

Alice let him take her hand, and he opened up the window. They both turned into bats and flew up to the roof before becoming vampires again, and sitting down. He pulled her to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She moved her other hand to his lap and took his free hand in it. They sat that way, holding hands, for a few minutes.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her finally.

She took a deep breath, and answered truthfully. "I left because..." she had to stop her voice from breaking, and continued, "Because I was afraid that you would never love me truly, because you already zinged...I thought that I would never compare enough..to.." She didn't have to finish, he knew what she meant.

He held her hand tightly, and whispered, "Alice...I love you. I love you so much, and Martha..I love her too, but she's gone. And...you're here. You are the present." He took a deep breath, "And she is the past. She will always be a part of me...she is Mavis' mother, and she was my wife, but my heart belongs to you now, and you alone. I don't care about zinging...I love you."

She turned to him, and they pressed their lips together, locking in another kiss. He wrapped both arms around her back, holding her tightly as they kissed together in the moonlight. Finally, as they separated for air, Alice told him plainly, "I zinged with you before...a while back. I didn't want to admit it, but I did."

Drac smiled. "Alice...I have to tell you something...I think, in special cases, you can zing again. Because...I think that I may have zinged with you. And...well, you know."

Alice gave him a relieved smile and whispered, "You don't know how happy that makes me."

He smiled back, and replied, "I think I do." And so they resumed their kissing, and they sat there until morning came, and they returned to her room. After that, they resumed where they left off, except in the bed.


End file.
